dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Niijima vs Lysithea
No Rules! No Research! Only Bloodshed! DBX Elegant Encounter of Intelligent Heroines! Hoothoot flew around this strange area, having been scared away by the battle of the giant ghosts that it witnessed earlier. Looking down, it found another perch to Roost on near the dormitories of Garreg Mach Monastery, attempting to take rest, when it noticed an unusual figure running along the monastery grounds. Having been separated form the rest of the Phantom Thieves in this strange world, Makoto began to become weary of her surroundings. The remnants of Garreg Mach Monastery had fused with Mementos, and Shadows that bared a resemblance to the generic Fire Emblem soldiers with lances. Though she defeated them fairly easily, she began to question thw exact nature of this world. Makoto: What is this place? Lysithea: Hey! What are you doing here? Makoto turned to find Lysithea glaring at her, wielding a Levin Sword. She had no idea what happened to the monastery, but knew that this person before her was not supposed to be here. Considering that this unfamiliar face might be responsible for the changes to the monastery, Lysithea questioned her further. Lysithea: You're not supposed to be here! Get lost! Makoto had no idea who this person was, but figured that they weren't a Shadow given their apearance. Unsure, she stepped forward. Makoto: Um, are you lost? Can you help me? Lysithea: LOST?! Do you think I'm some sort of child?! Makoto: Um... yeah? Enraged, Lysithea fired a blast from her Levin Sword which launched Makoto backward. As Makoto recovered, both combatants entered a battle stance, ready to battle with everything they had. Makoto: Tch! So much for peaceful co-operation... The Battle of Brains and Brawn Commences! Makoto charged forward, using her Phantom Thief powers to outspeed Lysithea's reflexes, and landed a short kick combo. However, her final strike failed to land as Lysithea retaliated with a Miasma, firing a dark magic ball into her chest and launching her backward. Lysithea knew she now had to keep Makoto at a distance, so she fired small Faith magic blasts with Seraphim toward her. The attacks launched Makoto back further, but dodged the last blow and resumed her charge. But before she could land a hit with her gauntlets, Lysithea used Warp to teleport away, on top of a nearby building. Lysithea: Who's pathetic now?! Frustrated, Makoto glared at her opponent, before raising her right hand to her mask... Makoto: Persona! Come to me! Makoto tore the mask from her face, summoning Johanna to her side. Commandeering the bike, she used it to spin around and fired a cyan blast toward Lysithea: a Frei spell, which easily destroyed the building she was on. Lysithea jumped from the blast at the last second, avoiding complete immolation as Makoto spun around to drive toward her opponent's new location. Intercepting Lysithea as she landed, Makoto went in for another fist combo Makoto: FEEL MY RAGE! Finishing the combo with a kick that launched Lysithea backward, Makoto recalled her Persona beneath her, attempting to ram her opponent - the Vajra Blast. In response, Lysithea used Dark Spikes to retaliate. The anti-cavalry spell landed, knocking Makoto off of Johanna. Lysithea: I don't have time for this! Lysithea attempted to end the fight with a Crest-boosted Abraxas spell, only for Makoto to escape the blast range with her Phantom Thief powers. Makoto: NEITHER DO I! CHARGE, JOHANNA! Johanna re-materialised next to Makoto, before firing multiple Freila spells, forcing Lysithea to retreat backward. This allowed Makoto to cast a Diarama healing spell to heal her wounds. Riding on her Persona again, Makoto charged toward Lysithea, who equipped the Hero's Relic of Hpuse Gloucester, Thyrsus, to augment her magic power. Lysithea: This is over! GET OUT OF MY WAY! Casting a Luna spell, the moon image erupted to create a large vortex that began pulling in Johanna. Though Makoto attempted to turn around and drive away from the black hole, the attack began ripping apart the ground beneath her. Drawing the Persona user closer, the vortex exploded, consuming a massive portion of the monastery's courtyard. As Lysithea recovered from the blast radius, she used her Faith magic to heal herself, before observing the blast radius. Her opponent's corpse was nowhere in sight, likely disintegrated by the enormous blast. Lysithea: ...Hmph! Of course I won... Makoto: A little higher! Lysithea: W-What?! Despite the large radius of the Luna explosion, Makoto was able to escape its radius thanks to Johanna, who had now transformed into Anat, flying above the aftermath of the blast. Charging a Freidyne, Anat fired the nuclear attack toward Lysithea, who was consumed and badly injured as her Crests were overwhelmed by Anat's power. Makoto leapt from her Persona's side, going for the finishing blow on her opponent. Makoto: This is over! YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD! Makoto rushed her opponent at high speeds, with the All-out-Attack effect from Persona 5 accompanying her beatdown as Anat fired a final Atomic Blast toward Lysithea. This blast completely disintegrated the prodigal mage, as Makoto landed outside the bast's radius and did her victory pose. Makoto: FISTS OF JUSTICE! K.O. Hoothoot flew over the still posing Makoto, avoiding the badly damaged remnants of the landscape. It attempted to take a sweet Lysithea dropped on the floor, but was scared away by a Shadow. Noticing a new opponent, Makoto summoned Anat to her side and prepared for battle once more... The winner is Makoto! Category:LukeTime128 Category:Female vs Female Category:Magic Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:RPG themed DBXs Category:JRPG Themed DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights